1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire escape and rescue devices and more particularly pertains to a new fire escape and rescue device for suspending a person outside of a window dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire escape and rescue devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that suspends a person outside of a dwelling so that they may escape a fire. Such a device should ensure that the person's hands are secured in such a manner that they will not slip away from the device.